1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer housings and more particularly to deskside computer housings which use plug-in circuit boards.
2. Related Applications
This application is related to copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/462,099, filed Jan. 8, 1990, and entitled "DESKSIDE COMPUTER WORKSTATION HOUSING."
3. Description of the Related Art
Computer housings for desktop computers have been known in the art to contain both horizontally and vertically oriented slots for insertion of plug-in circuit boards.
However, heretofore, deskside, stand-alone computers have used housings which only receive horizontally installed boards. Typically, plug-in boards are installed or inserted into the back of the housing in a horizontal direction. This orientation makes access to boards difficult because the deskside computer housing is typically positioned against a wall under a desk. Furthermore, vulnerable parts of the cabling (strain relief and connection points to the plug-in boards) face rearward. These vulnerable parts are often damaged when the housing is pushed against a wall or furniture--a common cause of equipment failure. Additionally, to engage the plug-in board with the mother board, the plug-in board must be pushed in sideways, thus likely causing the unit to roll away.
Typical deskside computer systems presently used have aircooling mechanisms in which air is passed through the housing from top to bottom, bottom to top, front to sides or any other combination thereof. However, the use of horizontally installed boards precludes the ability to pass cooling air from the top of the housing to the bottom, which is more efficient, because the air can travel in a straighter path than the above-mentioned cases. Additionally, the use of vents on the top or bottom of the housing allow dust or other foreign matter to more easily enter the machine.